Discovery
by G-lewis
Summary: Humanity's first encounter with the alien convedent force.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first time writing a fan fiction and I'm not sure if I should continue if anyone has suggestions or think I should comments would greatly be helpful.  
  
Chapter 1: The Encounter  
  
Space, the everlasting sea of nothing. Holds the answers to mysteries were to scared to answer. From aliens, to why were exactly here and that's why I, Major Taylor Lake, have decided to explore this sea of emptiness. To answer the questions that have drove us to the brink of insanity. To end all the endless debates, quiet all the voices, and to have my place, in history.  
  
"Sir.... sir" A voice said faintly.  
  
Lake motioned his hands to his face and began rubbing his eyes. A chill ran down his spine as he began to stretch to arms. Letting out a soft yawn he sat up slowly.  
  
Looking away from the captain the voice spoke up again. "Sir.... sorry to wake you but your assistance his needed at the bridge"  
  
Making the face out he replied "Thank you miss..." it was Mrs. Dixon. Lake let out a warm smile. He stood up and arched his back; a faint cracking noise could be heard. "Ahh... that's better"  
  
She let out a quick laugh as she returned the smile. "I will announce your arrival"  
  
"There is no need and thank you for waking me" The major shot back.  
  
She held put her hand to help the Major up "Is there anything I can do for you sir?" She asked.  
  
"No, no... thank you I'll be fine on my own" He answered standing to his feet.  
  
"Yes sir" Mrs. Dixon exclaimed quietly.  
  
She began to walk toward the door as Major Lake watched behind her. The door slammed shut behind Mrs. Dixon while the Major got prepared. 'I'm getting to old for this' lake thought, reaching for his uniform. The Major noticed a message on his computer. Lake moved in closer and touched the screen bringing the message up onto the screen.  
  
It read 'Sir, Once you receive this message please make your way down to the bridge I think there is something you need to see, I've discovered some weird energy reading out of quadrant number four. It's hard to tell what it exactly is at this moment but if you could come and see me as soon as possible, Perkins 04 hours 24 minuets.'  
  
'Oh great another one of Perkins energy readings. I don't need this right now' The Major thought as he finished the message. Lake quickly put his uniform on and left his chambers for the bridge.  
  
Walking down the halls of the Major thought of Perkins messages. 'What if this is the time that he actually found something? Ahh... to hell with it, Perkins is always messing something up how should this time be any different' A distorted look came over the Major's face as he walked. Making a left he stopped at the bridge's blast doors.  
  
He straightening himself up as he made his way into the bridge  
  
"Officer on the deck!" Private Jones exclaimed.  
  
"At ease...." Lake looked up to the private "at ease all" Lake said with a sigh.  
  
Looking around the Bridge, Lake rubbed his forehead slowly "Lieutenant why in the hell are we stopped. Aren't we supposed to be on our way to planet Meralis?"  
  
The pilot, lieutenant Anderson, Grit her teeth as she spoke aloud "Sir we have orders from UEF Command to retrace our route to Planet Braxis, there is a meeting being held there by the Sky Marshall and he has requested your presence"  
  
Lake thought for a second 'God all I want to do is sleep' then came to and looked back up to Anderson "Alright recalculate a route to planet Braxis, I will alert the ship"  
  
Lake walked to the middle of the Bridge and sat into his command chair. Pressing a few buttons on his control pad he raised up a tiny microphone to his lips.  
  
"Attention... everyone this is Major Lake. Command has order us to retrace our course. We are currently on route to the planet Braxis. We have been invited to attend the summit meeting held by Sky Marshall Herndon. Lake out" He placed the microphone back onto his chair and laid back.  
  
Silence came over the room as Perkins looked over his shoulder motioning to the Major.  
  
"What is it this time Perkins I hope it's not one of your illusions again" Lake said as he stumbled to the lieutenant's command post.  
  
"Ahh.... sir regarding my message. I'm picking up a strange power reading out of quadrant 4" lieutenant Perkins stated as he looked over his left shoulder to the Major. "I can't tell what it is but it certainly isn't one of ours"  
  
"All right Perkins I hope this time something's actually there, now get on with it" Lake said looking to Perkins command post monitor.  
  
Leaning his head forward Perkins touched the screen with his index finger "Sir I'm picking up energy signals as if it were coming from a ship,it seems like their a type of engine. I'll try to get visuals." He looked down to the keyboard in front of him and began to type.  
  
Starring into the monitor Major Lake's eyes begin to widen "What in the hell?" A puzzled look came over his face.  
  
"There we have-"Perkins stirred at the screen with a glazed look. "Visuals. What in the-"  
  
A weird feeling quickly ran though the Major's body. 'Are these dreams coming true? Aliens, really other intelligent life' Major Lake thought as he looked on with amazement. "Get command on the com-channels we'll have to report this, hurry on the double lieutenant"  
  
"Sir yes sir" Lieutenant Perkins said as he turned on the com-channels.  
  
The major stood up and began walking around the bridge yelling, "Everyone at their stations, I don't want a shot fired hear me no shots fired unless were fired upon first, " He turned to look at the lieutenant "and Perkins retrace that com-link to my chambers" He said as he made his way out of the Bridge..  
  
The command blast doors closed behind Major Lake as he uneasily left the bridge. His gait seemed a little troubling walking the halls to his chamber. This has been the time he's been waiting for, the discovery of life outside of earth but was he ready for what was about to come.  
  
He entered his chambers and sat at his desk. 'The time has come' thought the major as he sat in his lounge chair powering up his com-screen.  
  
Propping up his body the major spoke aloud. "Headquarters, this is Major Lake, of the Meridian, and we've picked up a strange energy reading. It seems as if it's a ship of some sort we have visuals and will be sending pictures once we have an up-link"  
  
A short time of silence came over the two, and then a familiar voice filled the major's headset "Major this is Sky Captain Herndon we have established an up-link and are analyzing the pictures as we speak"  
  
Shaking his head, as he looked down to his desk, the Major let out "Sir I've ordered everyone to their command posts but to stand down, any suggestions on what to do?"  
  
"Good job major, order your men to stand down until you've been given other orders." Herndon ordered.  
  
"Sir yes sir" Major said as he hung his head.  
  
Meanwhile in the cryogenics bay Professor Smith and his collages run there scheduled tests. The blasts doors opened as private Gonzalez makes his way inside.  
  
"Private" The Professor ignolged Gonzalez as he entered.  
  
Gonzalez made his way to the professor "Professor, Major Lake would like to see you in his chambers" Gonzalez said as he stood at attention.  
  
"Stand down soldier, and did the major give a reason?" Smith asked.  
  
"No, sir sorry he just told me that he needed to talk as soon as possible" The private answered stirring the professor straight in his eye.  
  
Smith sighed, looked at the ground, and then squinted back up at Gonzalez "Tell him I'll be there in a minute"  
  
Gonzalez nodded, saluted the professor and left.  
  
Taking off his over coat the Professor spoke in a quiet voice "Hicks take over," He folded his coat and placed it on a desk "I'll be back soon"  
  
Hicks nodded as the professor quickly left.  
  
Almost speed walking the professor carried on in a rage. 'Why does he always call me when something important comes up, that fool can never do anything on his own' smith thought as he carried on though the halls. He slowed down as he came up to the Major's quarters trying to stall his time. Smith stopped at the door and began to knock.  
  
The door flew up with Major Lake sitting in the distance. "Welcome Professor. I require your aid"  
  
'What a surprise' the professor thought as he spoke "Yes sir what is it that you need?"  
  
"Please first take a seat," Lake replied, motioning to the chair across from his desk.  
  
The professor made is way to the chair and sat down. Lake hunched forward with his elbows on the desk starring at the professor.  
  
Lake began "It seems as if we've discovered a hovering craft out of quadrant four and we need your help to find out what it is. We do not know who made the craft but all we do know is that we didn't. This is a direct command from UEF headquarters." Lake looked to his left for a brief moment as he moved three pictures to the middle of the desk. Smith moved closer to get a better look. "These are photos of the craft. This one of the left is when we first spotted the craft, the middle one is about an hour after we found the craft, and the one on your right is the craft less than 30 minuets ago."  
  
Smith looked over the pictures with full amazement not knowing what they were. He'd never seen anything like this before in his life. A large blue spacecraft looking like an abandoned duck on the pond. Help-less all by it self in the lonely abyss of pitch back space. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remembrance 

"This…. this space craft is like nothing I've ever seen" Professor Smith exclaimed as he examined the photos "It looks like something straight out of a movie or one of the children's video games."

A large, sleek craft that emitted a light blue gassy substance from the ships side panels. A large opening extended out from the ships haul that seemed to be a port for coming and going ships. Much like a human craft in detail but nothing alike in appearance.

A soft ringing noise came over the Major's cambers as Lake reached for his communicator headset, picking it up he spoke "Hello… Yes I will order the ship to stay in its current position…Thank you sir and good day"

As Lake took his headset the professor looked up to him "What was that about?" Smith asked

Lake stood up as he spoke "Command has ordered us to stay in this position" he paused as he let out a yawn "and to analyze the alien craft"

Smith stood up knowing that the Major had to leave to the bridge. They both grabbed each others hand and shook as Smith began to walkout. Following behind, Lake made his way for the bridge.

Straightening his self up Lake made his way into the bridge. He looked around as everyone crowed around lieutenant Perkins post.

Rolling his eyes Lake looked up to the pilot Mrs. Anderson "Anderson, command has ordered us to stay in this position and to shut all unneeded systems down"

Anderson nodded "Sir"

Lake moved his way up to Perkins command post finding the lieutenant busily switching between pictures as if he were looking for something.

"Lieutenant what in the hell are you up to now?.. And everyone else go to your positions!" The Major Yelled.

Everyone huddling around Perkins quickly scattered away leaving Perkins and the Major by them selves.

"Have you found anything lieutenant?" Lake said as he leaned closer to Perkins's monitor.

Motioning his finger up toward the screen Perkins shook his head "No, I've been focusing on this large circular openings on the back of the ship. I think there the energy source I first picked up."

"Keep up the good work lieutenant if you find anything please report it" Lake said as he moved his hand to Perkins shoulder.

"Sir yes sir"

Lake turned around to face the bridge "Everyone, Command has ordered our ship to stand down. Turn off all systems that aren't needed, we need to conserve our energy. Command thinks we'll be here for a while." Lake turned back around to face Perkins "And I'd like to thank lieutenant Perkins for discovering the craft you all owe him your gratitude" The Major began to clap as everyone behind him stood up and clapped along with him.

Perkins blushed letting a bright smile "Thank you sir"

The Major patted Perkins on his back "no need, just keep up the good work, son"

Perkins brought his hand up to his forehead to solute the Major "Sir yes Sir"

Lake turned to face the bridge again "Now everyone get some needed sleep, Good night and I expect to see all of you early tomorrow"

Lake walked toward the bridge doors and sighed as they closed behind them. 'Finally some needed sleep' the caption raised his head as he made his way for his chambers.

Later that night, on the bridge, Mrs. Dixon walked into the bridge as she finds Perkins bstill working hard at his post. She walked up to him and slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Matt you should make your way to your room and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Thank you Caroline, but I need to stay here," Perkins said not moving from his glare on the screen.

Mrs. Dixon slowly pushed her glasses closer to her face and looked down to the lieutenant. "Matt you need to get some sleep" She swung herself around and sat in Perkins lap. She raised her hand and placed them on his face as she looked into his eyes.

Perkins returned the glace as he rubbed her arm slowly "Look…Caroline we said we wouldn't do this" He clutched her hand tightly.

She smiled "You stubborn fool… but I love this fool," she looked away from the lieutenant "and I wish that fool would listen to me" she returned her eyes to his.

"Now… Caroline please" Perkins spoke as he placed his arms around her waist "I really need…want to do this"

Caroline leaned in moving closer to him as he raised his head. They both paused for a moment knowing what the other wanted. They both moved in closer as their lips met. A sensation ran though the lieutenants spine, as he lost control of himself. With emotions running high they broke the kiss. Caroline let out a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. Looking straight into each other's eyes they leaned in for another kiss.

That night in the lieutenant's room.

"I love you Matt" Mrs. Dixon said as she snuggled in close to lieutenant Perkins.

They both lye in the lieutenant's bed with his arm around her body as Caroline rested her head on his chest hugging him tightly. She squeezed the lieutenant closer to her body. Matt looked down to Caroline's body as he started to run his hand up and down her arm.

"I love you too Caroline"

She smiled as she fell asleep in the lieutenant's arms


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This Discovery 

Lying in his bunk in the pilots resting bay Private surges was awoken up by a violent shake.

"Surges! Up and at 'em Private! Command has ordered you to meet with Major Lake in the bridge," A large man, sergeant Miller, yelled trying to awake Surges. "What are you waiting for get up, Private!"

Shaking in terror Surges quickly jumped from his bed and Saluted the Sergeant.

Sergeant Miller frowned "What in the hell are you doing Private, Suit up and get your ass down to command!"

Surges nodded as he stood at attention "Sir Yes Sir"

Surges grabbed his clothes and quickly changed. He ran out of the barracks and made his to the bridge. Not completely understanding what was going on Surges ran through the halls. Panting the private keeled over at the bridge's blast doors. The blast doors slowly opened, as Surges stood bent over. With thoughts passing though his mind Surges stood up.

Breathing deeply The private made his way to the Major. "Sir, Surges at your order sir!" Private surges said as he stood at attention in behind the Major. Anderson looked down upon the Private and smiled. Surges returned the smile with a quick nod.

"Ahh… surges just the man I was looking for," Lake said turning around. The Major glared down to Surges and smiled "UEF command has ordered you to fly a remote plane to the alien craft to see how they respond. Are you willing to help us?"

"Sir Yes sir, I will" Surges said with an uneasy look over his face "do my best, sir!"

"That's all I'm asking for, private," Lake said as he pointed to a command post "Now if you would make you way to the command post we'll get on with this"

Surges stumbled his way to the command post. Half asleep he sat in the chair as he looked into the screen. Letting out a deep breath with wide yes Surges put on his headset and grabbed the control stick waiting for his orders.

"Is the remote ready for departure?" Lake yelled as he looked down to the private.

Turning around Surges spoke "Sir, docking says their almost ready for lift off"

Lake nodded as Surges turned his gaze back onto his command post. A message popped up onto Surges screens "Sir docking has the craft ready. May I take her out?" Surges said as he gripped the control stick.

"Steady" Lake looked down with a smile and nodded "and good luck private"

Surges glared into the command screen as he moved the control stick back. Surges began to break a sweat as the remote sped up and moved in closer to the unknown craft. With a quick touch on the control stick the remote became parallel with the craft.

As the remote glided along the port side of the craft Surges spoke "Ok sir, the craft is ready" Surges said as he looked into the screen. "What am I to do next?"

Leaning forward the Major placed his hands at his sides "Just keep looking around for... anything"

Edging it's way to the far end of the craft the remote flew past the craft. Surges swung the remote around to the opposite side of the craft. Surges gulped. 'Steady, Steady' He thought trying his best not to mess up.

Not finding anything Surges shrugged "Sir I can't see any evidence of life," Surge moved the control stick making the remote float to the bottom of the craft "I'm going to go in closer for a better look"

He managed to work the remote into the large opening in the hull of the ship. Surges squinted as he tried to get a closer look. The remote flew into the opening as pieces of wreckage could be seen throughout the floor. Piled up pieces of scrap filled the room. Sparks shot around the opening as a fire could be seen ablaze in the background.

Major raised an eyebrow "Were they attacked?" the major squinted his eyes "and they abandoned their ship?" He looked down to Surges "Carry on private get down closer to the floor of the opening"

Surges did as he was told and slowly moved the control stick down. The remote fell to the bottom of the room facing the floor. Dead bodies were stacked up along the room's floor. The bridge fell silent as everyone aboard became dumfounded. Not believing what he was looking at the major leaned in and his jaw dropped.

"Private" Lake said as he stood up "Try to get a close up on one of those bodies"

Surges nodded as he made the Remote hover from its position. He leaned the remote over to get a better look at one of the bodies lying on the floor with blue goo surrounding it. The remotes light came over the body exposing it to the screen.

"What in the hell?" Lake said making his way down to surges post. "is it bleeding?"

Not moving the remote Surges turned to the Major. "Sir, what should I do next?"

Lake looked down to Surges "Take a picture of the body" Lake said as he got quiet "…send it to command."

Surges glanced past his control panel in front of him tapping a small button. The picture appeared on the main control screen in the center of the room.

"Surges bring the remote back" The major said as he walked back up to his command chair "were done for today"

Surges hung his head, sighed as he pulled the control stick back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Look I don't care about the goddamn details" Lake Major said pounding his fist onto the desk "just tell me what in the hell it is!"

Lake looked upon the picture with Professor Smith across from his desk and his headset settled on his ear. The picture lay directly in the middle of the two as they glazed into the picture. The room fell silent, as both were speechless.

Lake raised his hand and pointed his finger "just find out what it is!" he yelled as he threw the headset off of this head. With a grin on his face the Major looked up to Smith "God this people, can't do a damn thing on their own"

Smith smirked thinking about the Major's remark 'if he could hear himself' he hung his head and closed his eyes 'he can't do a damn thing on his own and he wont stop complaining' He opened his eyes and looked back to the Major.

"Have you told command yet?" Smith asked looking past the Major.

"No…" Lake looked up to the professor as he got quite "no… it's better not to start a frenzy especially before the summit" The major placed his head on the desk "do you have any idea on what it is"

"Well, it's certainly not alive" he said with a smirk.

"Quite" lake began to laugh through his lips.

A faint ring came over the room. Lake picked his head up and looked into the screen "Ahh hell" He said rubbing his forehead.

"What is it?" Smith asked already knowing the answer.

"It's command" Lake said as he relaxed back into his chair "and they want to know how the operation went"

"Are you going to tell him?" Smith leaned over and picked the headset up "you better pick it up nonetheless" He held his hand out and placed the headset on the desk near Lake.

"Yes" Lake picked the headset up and placed in on his head "I suppose your right"

The Major touched the monitor screen in font of him "Sir, Major Lake of the Meridian here"

Smith laid back in his chair, put his hands behind his neck and slowly closed his eyes.

Not wanted to tell the complete truth Major spoke into the head set "Yes sir the mission went along good and no there weren't any signs of life" A sharp quick pain exploded in his neck, he snaked his arm around his body and slowly rubbed his neck "From what we could see the ship had been abandoned" Lake fell into silence as he listened to the Sky Marshall. "But sir-" lake was interrupted and he sat there with his mouth wide open.

"Yes sir will do" Lake rolled his eyes "ok, thank you sir" he paused again "and a good day to you"

"Let me guess" Smith replied looking on the Major.

"He wants us to board" Lake said with a sigh. "And to recover anything we find"

Smith stood "Why in the hell doesn't he just call a search team in?" Smith said knowing he'd have to lead the group onto the unknown craft.

Lake threw his hands up in annoyance " The hell if I know, he said he He wants it done as quickly as possible" he looked up to the professor "and since we have a-"

Smith pointed to the Major "No, I'm not-"

"Look it's already been decided," Lake interrupted "The Major told me that you-"

Smith held his hand out letting him know that he already knew. Lake nodded and looked to his desk. Smith stood up and quickly left the room.

Lake stood up and said to himself "damnit". He slowly extended his arm out to grab his coat. He slowly slid the coat over his head and begun to walk.

-Screen Uploading-

-Visuals Found-

"Ok sir he have visuals from Dr. Smiths headset". Private Perkins said over the com-channels.

Lake looked down to Perkins post "Good job private."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Steady, Steady" Surges said from the pilot seat.

Fully loaded, the space modified pelican made its descent toward the alien craft. Aboard the modified ship were Dr. Smith, Sergeant Johnson, and three other marine privates. Smoke from the Sergeants cigar filled the confirmed space with a light odor that aggravated the Doctor.

The privates and Sergeant held newly appointed UNSC Battle rifles as Smith held out the standard UNSC magnum pistol. All five of the men aboard wore lightweight spacesuits if no oxygen was present in the alien craft. Up front in the cockpit, Private Surges felt a little shaky as always. Along side surges sat his co-pilot, private Storms. The two easily moved the bulky craft closer to their destination.

"Ok, Boys," Sergeant Johnson turned to the privates aboard. "Were here to make sure the Doctor over there isn't hurt. You boys got me?"

"Sir Yes Sir," the three privates said simultaneously.

"Damn right," Johnson said looking to Smith. "Don't worry doctor we got you covered."

Finishing his statement Johnson quickly pulled back the reload shaft on his rifle. Checking over his gun Johnson smirked at the Doctor.

"Awe God," The doctor said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly the craft began to shake and it seemed to slow down and descend. Surges voice filled the back room of the pelican where the five boarders sat.

"Alright guy," Surges said over in intercom. "Where making our approach get ready to bail out."

The three privates reloaded their Battle Rifles and checked over their rifles. The craft came to a complete stop with a hard thud, sounding like metal on metal. The back door fell slowly down hitting the craft with the same sounding thud.

The five men inside quickly stood up with Johnson in the front and Smith in the back. Flashlights from their rifles and pistol filled the room with little rays of light. All three walked out and looked around the empty room. Sparks and debris scattered around the floor of the room with an occasional burst of Sparks from the ceiling above.

Smith turned back toward the craft and placed a fully closed fist on the outer side of the craft. Giving it new quick thrusts the door went back to its original position. The pelican rose up making the room violently shake.

"Alright," Surges voice came over the com-link. "We'll be awaiting your call for pick up. Good luck guys. Surges out"

Johnson led the five slowly in a cluster formation. Smith looked down to his wrist and the pressure settings. 'No oxygen or pressure' he thought as they carried on.

"Something now right here," private Jackson said through the com-link.

"Settle down private!" Johnson quickly responded. "Now be aware we don't know what's out here."

They came to an opening where the two bodies lay. Smith knelt down noticing a large hole in the middle of the being.

"He's been eating out," Smith said. "From the inside it looks like."

The large being seemed very muscular as it lay in a pool of blue blood. Armor like metal was seen through out the body with distinctive markings throughout the body. The being seemed to be around 6 feet tall with a gun-like structure lying next to it.

"Johnson," Smith said motioning to the Sergeant. "What do you make of this?"

Johnson turned and placed his flashlight over the creature "Well Doc," Johnson said in a sarcastic tone. "It looks dead."

"Quite," Smith answered annoyingly. "Lets move on."

Johnson turned back and looked toward the opening. As Smith stood up the Sergeant raised his arm motioning the four behind him to stop their advance. Jackson raised his battle rifle close to his chest while Johnson made his way closer to the door. Slowly Johnson leaned his back to the door. Johnson raised his arm once again making three signals from his hand, four-two-four, the signals were. Signaling the three privates to frag and flush out anything inside the doorway.

Slowly the three made it to the opening Rifles in front ready to fire. The lead man of the three, Private Davis, undid the pin to a grenade in his vest pocket and threw it into the opening. Johnson stood anxiously with his eyes closed listening out for the bang.

The grenade went off sounding a loud explosion. Johnson turned on a dime and looked to the filled with smoke, left side of the hallway. Brandishing their rifles the three marines ran into the room. Without a shot fired the four looked about the room for something to move. Sparks flew from the parts taking the brunt of the explosion of the grenade.

"Alright!" Johnson yelled. "The coast is clear, Doc."

Smith unsteadily walked into the opening and stood next to the Sergeant. "Your call," Johnson said looking over to the Doctor. "Doc, where to next?"

Not knowing what to do Smith held his out straight to the left side "That way," Smith said. "Lets continue on that way."

Holding the rifles out in front of them selves the four marines led the pistol driven Doctor down the corridor. Sparks flew over-head showing signs of a struggle with debris littered the floor.

The five came to a door covered in a see though glass-like material that looked like a door. Johnson leaned his body on the door pressing his ear to the glass. Not hearing anything the Sergeant turned back and looked through the glass.

A little round being jittered across the door. All five of the men flinched at the sight. They had the first sight of living beings not of the planet earth. Their discovery would be put into textbooks explaining their discovery but at the time none of this spread throughout the minds of the five men. Just utter amazement at what they had seen.

Knowing what to do the three privates held their rifles at the door. Johnson raised his left arm and placed his right hand on the control panel. Bullets flew into the room as Johnson pressed the button that opened the door.

Their actions were unpredictable but not unsuspected. As the five men looked on in amazement their bullets stopped. A loud gorilla like growl was hear as the three stood in terror ready and willing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Growl!" The guerilla type voice was heard between the 5 men.

The three privates and Doctor looked on with fear as Johnson spit onto the floor. He looked back to the four men behind him with a face of disgust.

"Lets go privates," the Sergeant said in annoyance. "Push on and don't let anything happen to doc back there."

Johnson stepped over another piece of debris that had fallen from above. He went alone into the room as the Growl was heard again. The three privates stood in front of the doctor while Johnson came out of view. Rattles of bullets rang from the room as the privates took a defensive stance. From inside the room it sounded like a large creature was scurrying around then suddenly the bullets and the scurrying stopped. Smith looked to the door with shock thinking almost certain that that Johnson had been killed.

A being was seen at the door, it was Johnson. The heads of the four other men filled with optimistic thoughts.

"What are you waiting for boys?" Johnson yelled in the same tone. "A few bullets and anything will go down. Now come on."

Johnson turned and began walking. Davis from behind gulped and took a step in after the Sergeant. One by one the rest followed. In to the room the 5 carried on, Johnson in the front Smith in the back, all having empty heads wondering what the darkness has in store for them. Through his head Smith could not of ever imagined he'd be a part of this discovery. His mind wondered away from the mission and out to the rewards might await him. Then he was distracted by a noise coming from the far end of the room.

"Uhhh," a faint dying voice could be heard.

Smith moved his light over to where the noise was coming. A strange figure that resembled a human could be made out from lightened part of the room. The figure slowly wiggled around. It had two arms, two legs, and a head protruding form the frame. From afar the being looked very tall and to have muscular built. A distinct hole at the bottom of the head brought the focus of the doctor, as he got closer.

Johnson noticed the being and raised his rifle to fire. Smith from behind raised his voice "Sergeant!" he yelled. "We could save this one."

Letting out a soft grunt Johnson lowered his rifle in dismay. Smith made his way to the being stumbling over debris and fallen bits of metal. He stood close to the being and shined his light onto it. With the addition of the new heat the being flinched violently with eyes half open trying to block out the light. As smith got closer the being seemed to scurry over as if trying to escape.

"Reclaimer," the being said in a faint bold voice. "Reclaimer, heretic."

Smith just seemed to make out the words not paying attention to them but focusing on the being's movements. He held his pistol in a friendly jester away from his body not even thinking to fire it. Johnson on the other hand had other thoughts.

"Doc," Johnson said in a very loud voice. "Lets get this over with. He's as good as dead."

"Will you shut-up," Smith said slightly looking at the Sergeant. "Get it through your head that you don't always shot first. Just watch my back."

"Heh," Johnson laughed. "Whatever you say Doc."

"God damnit," Smith said. "Maybe we can help it."

"Hel," the being said reaching his hand out. "Help, Reclaimer."

Smith looked on astonished at the being and his lively expressions. Nothing before had in human history, other than human beings, showed such expressions of reason.

The being then suddenly began to cough violently, jumping as he coughed. Smith stopped in front of the alive being and held out his hand. Finishing its cough the being looked up to the Doctor with distant eyes then closed its eyes and fell to a relaxed state. Smith and the others knew the being had died.

He shined his light on the complex of the body seeing the same hole-like crater on the beings stomach like the beings before. Smith quickly thought that they had to leave but wanted to press on. He turned to the other who looked on with astonished eyes in complete amazement.

"So were," Jackson said jokingly. "Not the only living things living out here."

Johnson turned around with disgust on his face. "Private," he said. "Just shut the hell up your here to shoot not think. That's the Doctor's job." Johnson made an annoyed facial expression to the doctor. "Now what do you say we keep going?"

"Good idea," Smith answered picking his feet up. "Lets press on."

A slight scurry noise could be heard as Johnson was a shadow run past.

"Alright boys," Johnson said raising his arm and turned his ear close to a door at the far side of the room. "Lock and load. Something's coming"

The four took defensive stances, as they got closer to the door. A figure appeared in the door. It was crawling with legs dangling; the figure appeared to look just like the ones before it. It held its stomach as the being crawled into the room. It looked up the five and feel to the floor. Holding its head up the being reached its hand out it as it said "Reclaimer." Arm and head fell to the floor with a thud.

"Growl!" the same gorilla like voice was heard.

The five men looked to the being unaware of what to do.

"Sarge," Davis said uneasily. "I think its time we get the hell out of here."

Turning his head Johnson looked to the private. "Good idea private," Johnson said. "Doc, we better get the hell out of here."

Smith looked up to Johnson and nodded his head. He reached for his radio and pressed the communication button. "Drop," He said into the com-link. "Come and get us were ready to leave."

The five turned to head its way to the dock they had come into. From behind the growl was heard again. Johnson turned to see a figure at the door. This figure looked nothing like the ones before it was very large and hairy resembling a gorilla. Knowing the figure was not coming in peace Johnson took up his rifle and began firing aiming at the head. The four others turned and quickly fired upon the beast. In rage the being held its arms high into the air and ran after the five. It jumped up into the air and landed in front of the Sergeant. Holding out a small like dagger the beast forced the weapon into Johnson's chest.

"Uhhh," Johnson said. "Shoot the God Damn thing!"

Smith took his pistol and aimed between the eyes and took his shot. The beast feel dead upon the Sergeant. Johnson hit the floor breathing deeply and closed his eyes.

"Men," Johnson said. "Don't give me any bull. Do as your orders say and get the doctor back."

Davis nodded his head and looked up to the other three. Davis took his hand and shoved Jackson motioning the three and began running. The four ran into the bay and onto their ship.

Surges voice came over the com-link. "Where's the Sergeant?" Surges asked.

"He didn't make it" Smith answered pressing the lift button as the back door lift closed and the craft took flight.


End file.
